


“I fixed you breakfast. I know it’s only a bowl of cereal, but it’s the only thing I can’t burn.”

by ValaSidra



Series: My Insanity [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Caring Pidge, Fluff, Gen, Metaphorical Walls, Tired Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27475549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValaSidra/pseuds/ValaSidra
Summary: Keith is tired. He wants to be done with the project. Pidge decides that her friend needs help.
Relationships: Keith & Pidge | Katie Holt
Series: My Insanity [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723984
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	“I fixed you breakfast. I know it’s only a bowl of cereal, but it’s the only thing I can’t burn.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! Welcome back to My Insanity! I am so sorry this took so long to get out. I hope you enjoy!

Keith groaned and rubbed his eyes. He had been working all night on this stubborn project. He was supposed to arrange a group flight practice. There was only one problem--no one’s schedules lined up. Lance had a family thing, then Shiro had a meeting, then Pidge and Matt had a family thing, then Hunk had a cooking thing, then an engineer thing. The only one that didn’t have a family thing, meeting, or other side project was Keith. He just couldn’t find a time that worked for everyone. He had been at the schedule for hours. He was tempted to say “Hey! Training all day! Come and go as you can!” Sadly, that wouldn’t work. They needed to work as a team. He groaned and let his head thump to the table. He was never going to get this done. He just got the schedules late last night and going over them fried his brain.

His groan alerted Pidge to his situation, and she poked her head into the room, “You good?”

“No.”

“What’s wrong?”

“I just got everyone’s schedules last night and have been working all night to try to find a good time for training today.”

Pidge let out a hum before she asked, “Have you eaten yet?”

“No.”

She nodded and withdrew her head, causing Keith to look up in concern. What was she doing? He shook his head and went back to beating his head against the metaphorical wall that was the schedules. He was secretly wishing he could just run off for a ride through the desert at the moment. His concentration was broken when Pidge entered the room--this time holding a bowl.

“What is that?” Keith questioned, uncertain if she was going to pull a prank.

“I fixed you breakfast. I know it’s only a bowl of cereal, but it’s the only thing I can’t burn,” she explained.

He took the bowl and the moment he saw that it was her favorite cereal--the cereal that she  _ never _ lets anyone have--he pulled her into a hug.

“Thank you.”

She gave him a smile before looking at the schedules on his desk, “Do we need to train today, or can it be any time this week?”

“Anytime, I guess.”

“Look here,” she said, pointing at a time on each of the schedules, “everyone is free at four tomorrow.”

He shouted in joy before spinning Pidge around in another hug, “You are a genius, Pidge! Thank you!”

“No problem, Keith. Now eat your cereal.”

He nodded and began eating. He really wanted to take a nap.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please, leave kudos and comments. I love to read them and get feedback! Have a great day and stay safe!


End file.
